


don't leave me here alone

by gendrys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, Canon Era, F/M, axgweek, bookverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrys/pseuds/gendrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for AryaxGendry Week 2016. </p><p>“what if Gendry had followed and consequently joined Arya and Sandor’s journey through the Riverlands”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Protection

Darkness had faded away but sunlight didn’t dare show up that morning, or so it seemed. _‘The sun is afraid, but I am not,’_ thought Arya, bracing herself underneath an almost leafless tree, seeking protection from the pouring rain that was still falling heavy on the Riverlands. The Hound laid close to her, his broad chest rising with every big breath he took, snoring soundly with no care in the world whatsoever. He had taken her away from the Brotherhood’s protection, away from Gendry, and they had been running all night as the storm swept through the land mercilessly. She’d tripped over so many times she might have lost count if it weren’t for the many bruises on her knees and arms that reminder her exactly of how many times she’d fallen and the Hound had pushed and kicked her back up.

Finally he’d stopped, dragging her back by the arm so she wouldn’t take more than two steps away from his watch. _‘If you try to run away I’ll cut both your feet off girl,_ ’ he’d told her before dropping on his back and closing his eyes. Sleep came to him at once, but even in his slumber the Hound was wary, one hand griping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Arya rose from the ground and laid back against the useless tree. Mud covered her breeches and her whole cape, water filled her thin shoes and there was dirt all over her face and hair. A worm made its way up her bruised leg. She took it by the tail and bit its head off in one swift movement; it was breakfast time after all, she considered.

Clegane stirred and opened his eyes as soon as she finished with her worm, as if sensing she’d moved. Stranger had trotted off underneath a nearby tree in seek of protection against the rain, only the horse had actually found a better place to take shelter while his master was almost completely soaked.

 _‘The horse is smarter than him,’_ thought Arya bitterly, eying her captor cautiously as he rose from the muddy ground and shook his head in a miserable attempt to dry his dark hair, just like a dog would.

“Get up, now,” Clegane ordered as he moved to retrieved Stranger from his hiding place.

Arya had no other choice but to do as she was told. As she hoisted herself up the pain in her legs and the weight of all the mud on her breeches almost made her fall over, but she recovered just in time. The Hound didn’t seem to have noticed, and if he did he didn’t care. Walking back towards her, he ordered once again “Get on the horse”

However, Arya did argue the second time, “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Clegane said, jaw clenched, “Now get on the bloody horse before I tie you up and-

The sticky sound of boots on mud, a swinging sword and a furious scream interrupted the threat so abruptly that Clegane barely had time to react. When he did, Stranger was trotting away, as surprised as his master was, and the Stark girl had fallen backwards. He was being pushed away from her by a boy, a young boy he noticed, whose strength had surprisingly made him take a few steps back before he recovered himself and pushed the boy away with one swift movement of his arm.

The dark-haired boy went stumbling backwards but gained his balance back just in time to dodge Clegane’s sword. Bringing his own sword up the boy tried to block a second blow, but The Hound was stronger and disarmed him effortlessly. As soon as the sword flew away from his grasp Clegane delivered one quick blow to the boy’s face, making him fall hard onto his back.

“You little shite. Did you want to die today?” The Hound said, towering above him, “Because you came to the right man”

“Don’t!” Arya yelled, swiftly stepping between the boy and Clegane with the lad’s discarded sword in hand. The weapon was so heavy that Arya had to hold it up with both hands, a sight that almost made The Hound cackle.

“Step aside, girl, unless you want me to cut you in half too”

“You won’t. You need me, that’s why you took me away,” Arya said defensively, “Don’t hurt him. He’s my friend, he came looking for me”

“And now he’ll be your dead friend who came looking for you, _move_ ,” He shoved her aside but Arya recovered and went back to block his way.

She could see The Hound’s jaw clenching so strongly she thought his teeth might burst out at any moment, but she didn’t care. He could foolishly do as much harm as he wanted to himself, but she would not let him hurt Gendry.

“I won’t let you kill him like you killed Mycah,” The fierceness in her voice made Clegane even angrier, but the girl was still blocking his way and grasping the boy’s sword as best as her small arms allowed her to.

He was about to shove her aside once again and open this _Gendry’s_ skull with one quick blow of his sword, but the Stark girl spoke again, “He’s a blacksmith,” she said.

“He’s a dead man, that’s what he is”

“He’s a _good_ blacksmith,” Arya said, not yielding, “We’re at war. You’d get a lot of money if you sold him”

That seemed to get Clegane’s attention as he studied the boy who was now raising weakly, mud stuck on his hair and clothing and blood dripping out of his mouth profusely, a big bruise starting to form on the left side of his face where his fist had struck him. The boy had strong arms and a broad chest, the bits of his face that weren’t covered in blood or mud striking something quite familiar that The Hound couldn’t seem to place.

Nevertheless, if this Gendry boy decided to revolt or cause him any trouble, he could kill him as easily as he was about to before the Stark girl interfered. He needed the money, and it was only a matter of days before they reached the nearest village where he could indeed sell the boy for some coins.

“He’ll get his own food,” Clegane said, “If he does as little as to utter a word, I’ll kill him,” He slid his sword back in its scabbard, “Once I sell him off I don’t want to hear any more of your bloody complaining or I swear I’ll break every single one of your little wolf teeth”

Arya nodded, head turning to see Gendry standing behind her, watching the exchange with both anger and fear in his eyes. The rain had caused a puddle of red water to form underneath his chin, and as he nodded lightly in agreement, he winced at the movement his face made.

“Good. Now go get my horse. You scared him off, you bring him back”

Gendry didn’t move until Arya nodded in assurance and he was on his way, trying to keep himself from grimacing at every step he took into the woods. Arya started to walk behind him, but a strong hand sent her staggering backwards.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To help Gendry bring the horse back,” She shrugged off the answer.

“So you could escape with him and my horse? Do you think I’m as stupid as your friend?”

The idea hadn’t occurred to her, she’d truly just wanted to help Gendry find the bloody horse so they could be on their way and maybe find shelter for the unstopping rain. They had Gendry, so it’d be easier to leave a trail behind them for the Brotherhood without The Hound noticing, now that he had another person to keep an eye on.

But even if that didn’t work and she was never rescued by the Brotherhood, she had Gendry back.


	2. prompt: you'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think your outlaw friends are the only ones who can smell a ransom? No," He took another swing from his waterskin, "We’re headed for The Trident, girl, not the Blackwater. We should reach the Kingsroad in no time and head for the Twins. Your mother and brother will be there, and they’ll give me as much money as I can carry for you"
> 
> "Can Gendry come too?" He might end up smithing for Robb after all, at her side. They’d be safe, both of them.

The ferry swayed back and forth uncontrollably as it made its way through the raging waters of the Trident in the middle of a storm. Men ran across deck to try and gain some control of the two-headed horse boat, others held onto anything that could keep them from falling into the awaiting fury of the river.

Sandor Clegane sat against one of the wooden masts, watching the scene play out with a tad of amusement that he hid with a frown and a grunt. One hand kept holding onto some rope tied securely around the mast to keep him from sliding down deck and drowning. Surely the wolf bitch and his shite friend would enjoy that as much as he was enjoying seeing the men fall face first onto the wooden surfaces of the ferry, he concluded. But he wouldn’t give them the delight of seeing him drown, so he moved his other hand to hold onto the mast and make sure his two hostages hadn’t fallen off the boat.

Surely they were still right next to him, griping two different ropes with both hands. Arya kicked Sandor’s hand away from her, causing the dog to curse loudly. Despite the blinding rain the action caused Gendry to laugh mockingly, sending Clegane into another outburst of threats that he ignored. Even if he’d wanted to hear another round of Clegane’s creative menaces, the heavy sound of thunder, rain and crashing waves wouldn’t have allowed him to.

The boy shifted closer to Arya, leaning in to make himself be heard amid the commotion. “How long until we reach land?”

Arya stared at him in confusion, “I’m not sure, I’ve never been here before”

Gendry turned to face her rather quickly, forgetting the bruise on his left side, which made him grunt in agony. He spoke once the pain had vanished slightly, “You seemed to know your way around pretty well”

His soaked shaggy black hair covered his eyes and half of his face, but Arya could tell he was angry by the tone of his voice, “I was just reading a map, stupid,” she said defensively.

Gendry was still gaping at her; she could see his stupid face from the corner of her eye. “Do you even know where that thing,” he gestured at The Hound with his free hand, “is taking us?”

_Yes_ , she wanted to say. _He’s taking us to Robb, to my mother._ Or so he’d said the night before, when the blacksmith was sleeping soundly with dry blood covering his jaw and chin. _“The Blackwater?”_ The Hound had asked, _“Where in seven hells do you think I’m taking you?”_

She hesitated at the question, studying his features as best as she could in the dim light of the campfire. _“Back to King’s Landing,”_ she’d said, _“Back to Joffrey and the Queen”_

_That was wrong_ , she realized, when Sandor snorted mockingly. But he wasn’t laughing, not truly. The King’s dog never laughed. _“Stupid blind little wolf bitch. Fuck Joffrey, fuck the Queen. I’m done with the Lannisters and their bloody city,”_ he said, reaching for his waterskin and gulping away.

He offered some to Arya, but she refused. She didn’t understand where he was going with that yet, and the puzzlement showed on her face. However, she didn’t have to vocalize her confusion before Clegane answered, _“You think your outlaw friends are the only ones who can smell a ransom? No,”_ He took another swing from his waterskin, _“We’re headed for The Trident, girl, not the Blackwater. We should reach the Kingsroad in no time and head for the Twins. Your mother and brother will be there, and they’ll give me as much money as I can carry for you”_

Gendry stirred in his sleep, turning his head to his good side and facing the pair. _“Can Gendry come too?”_ She’d asked then. _He might end up smithing for Robb after all_ , at her side. They’d be safe, the two of them.

But The Hound had growled out his answer as he laid back to rest, _“I let the bloody bastard stay because I need to sell him in Lord Harroway’s Town. If I don’t we won’t have any coin to cross The Trident and I’ll drown you both in the damn river.”_

But they’d found Lord Harroway’s Town flooded on the morrow and the villagers had barely enough money to spare for their families. Definitely not enough to pay the amount of money Clegane was asking for the smith. And while The Hound went ahead of them, cursing under his breath at every single tree branch that dared to crack underneath the heavy weight of his feet, Arya shared a smile of relief with her friend.

Despite what Clegane had said the night before, he’d found a way of convincing some ferrymen to take them across The Trident under the promise of payment after they came ashore safely. It was a lie, they both knew, but the pair stayed silent on the matter and played the parts of brothers, Clegane’s two sons. The mere thought disgusted Arya terribly, and Gendry couldn’t help but laugh at the faces she was making.

But the fun had ended as soon as it began, and Arya found herself lying again, “No,” she said, “I don’t know where we’re going”

“Liar,” Said Gendry, laughing at her weak attempt of dishonesty, “You can’t lie, you know that”

Arya looked exceptionally outraged at his words, a sight that sent Gendry into a quiet fit of laughter, “Just, shut up,” Arya grumbled, “I’ll tell you when we reach land. There are too many people around”

“ _If_ we reach land you mean,” but the storm was coming to an end. The sunlight that had been hiding for two days since The Hound took her away was finally starting to appear amid the grey sky. The ferry stopped rocking violently as the rain died out.

The pair looked up to the sky, closing their eyes as the shiny rays of sunlight covered them in the much longed warmth. Arya opened her eyes, turning to face Gendry, who had a peculiar smile on his lips.

“Gendry?” The boy nodded in acknowledgment, “You won’t leave again, will you? You’ll stay with us?”

“Well I came back for you, didn’t I?” He said, leaning closer into Arya’s side with his eyes still closed, “It’d be pretty stupid of me to let go of you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> used some quotes from ASOS: Arya - Chapter 47 & Game of Thrones: Season 3 - Episode 8 (The Second Sons) 
> 
> loyalty is, in my opinion, one of gendry's main and best traits. if arya hadn't been kidnapped by the hound there's no doubt in my mind that gendry would have followed her anywhere she went. even if he wanted to join the bwb, i don't think he would've abandoned her at all. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for your lovely comments guys! i certainly enjoy writing this and i'm happy you like it as well.


	3. prompt: whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s iron, you know? I thought it was silver, but it isn’t”   
> “So?” Arya whispered, eyes still fixated on her fist.   
> “It's worth a lot,” Gendry pointed out, poking at her clenched hand, “We could sail North with it”

The woods grew quiet as darkness engulfed everything in sight, and even the small insects that clung onto Gendry’s clothes seemed to disappear sensing nighttime was upon them. _They must be going home to their families_ , Arya thought. It was senseless, she knew so. But if nothing in her life seemed to make sense any longer, what was the point on attempting to keep her sanity intact. If she wanted to think of insects as humans after all she’d been through, she would bloody do so.

Anger started building up on her insides; she could feel the overwhelming flames of despair consuming the last chunks of hope she’d kept for so long. Tears ran down her cheeks one by one, but she didn’t bother on drying them away. For a second she was thankful that Gendry was still working hard on lighting a fire for her.

The Hound was angry, angrier that she’d ever seen him before. He’d wandered into the woods, cursing loudly in utter frustration, not caring about who heard, friend or foe. They could escape, Stranger was right next to her, and Clegane had left most of their small supplies with his horse. They could take both and run away, he wouldn’t even notice until the morrow.

_‘But where would we go?’_ thought Arya again, studying Gendry with a lost expression on her features, ‘ _Winterfell is gone. Robb is gone. Even mother is dead’_

_“I know she’s dead” she told both men after waking up that morning, “I saw her in a dream”_

The blazing fire and crackling sound of burning wood distracted her from her thoughts, grey-stormy eyes focusing on the figure moving to sit next to her, eying her discretely. Gendry had been there at the Twins when it all happened. With a strong hold on her hand he’d dragged her away from the maddening commotion until she slipped away from his grasp, in an attempt of rescuing her mother. _“Maybe we can save her,”_ she yelled at Gendry, who was running after her. But the world turned dark and her body went limp after Clegane knocked her unconscious and dragged her away from the Twins.

“You dropped this back in…” He paused for a moment, studying her in the dim light, “back in the castle. After the bloody dog hit you with his axe”

It was the Braavosi coin Jaquen had given her moons ago, she realized as soon as he opened his palm to reveal the small object. When she didn’t reach for it, Gendry took her small hand into his own and placed the coin onto her open palm, her fingers closing around it instantly.

“That’s iron, you know? I thought it was silver, but it isn’t”

“So?” Arya whispered, eyes still fixated on her fist.

“It’s worth a lot,” He pointed out, poking at her clenched hand, “We could sail North with it”

“There’s nothing left for me in the North”

“You wanted to go there after we escaped Harrenhal,” Gendry countered softly, “Why?”

“I wanted to go to the Wall. My brother…” _Jon_ , she remembered. _Jon, I still have Jon._

A moment went by in complete silence, so Gendry ventured and asked, “Your brother?”

“My brother Jon is at the Wall,” She continued, a tiny smile forming on her lips, “He’ll take me; he’ll take both of us in. You can stay with us; you can smith for the Watch”

Gendry huffed softly and whispered, “As m ’lady commands”


	4. prompt: laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had intended on sailing North at first, all the way to Eastwatch and then try and reach the Wall. But now, after all their attempts of doing so failed miserably, they made their way through brackish waters to be a part of the great city of Braavos.

The Braavosi city grew bigger and bigger as Yorko worked the boat’s oars dutifully. Gendry had offered to help him row, but the captain’s son refused. The crew was afraid of Arya as soon as the Braavosi iron coin emerged from the palm of her hand. _“Valar Morghulis,”_ she’d said. Both she and Gendry were on the Titan’s Daughter in the blink of an eye, sailing their way across the Narrow Sea.

Sandor Clegane laid abandoned in some remote area in Saltpans. Dead, most likely. Arya pretended not to care, but she knew that even Gendry felt guilty about the dog’s fate. Even after so many days of sailing on the open sea, learning new traits and listening to the sailors tell legendary stories about sea creatures hiding in the deep black ocean, Gendry still brought up Clegane’s name.

_“Will you shut up, already? He’s dead, that’s exactly what he deserved and he got it,”_ Arya said pointedly one night as they both sat together at the prow, having their usual dinner of salted fish and peas. Gendry had been taken aback by the fury in her voice, but the smith knew there wasn’t honesty in her words, he knew her too well already. They both knew so. However, The Hound’s name wasn’t brought up again for the rest of their voyage.

 Days later the mists vanished and the loud cries of seabirds were overhead in the distance. The Titan emerged as if he were rising from the sea, towering above them taller than any other statue the pair had ever seen, and growing bigger as the ship moved closer. Gendry stood agape on prow, leaning out so much to get a better view that he almost fell out of the ship. Denyo, the captain’s youngest son, snorted out a laugh at the incident, but that didn’t distract Gendry from admiring the Titan’s immensity. Even Arya was having a tough time hiding her astonishment, but had to refocus on reality to get a hold of stupid Gendry’s right arm to prevent him from almost falling over again.

They had intended on sailing North at first, all the way to Eastwatch to then try and reach the Wall. But now, after all their attempts of doing so failed miserably, they made their way through brackish waters to be a part of the great city of Braavos.

The sun was shining brightly above them, providing a clear look of all the canals, marble temples and merchant fishermen in sight. Yorko stopped rowing, backing up the oars and allowing the boat to drift closely to the harbor. Gendry took the small sack in which they carried their few belongings and jumped off the boat, Arya following close.

“Wait,” Called the boy behind her, “you know my name?”

“Yorko Terys”

Yorko sighed in relief and pushed off the boat back into deeper water, “Valar Dohaeris,” he said. And with that, he was gone.

Gendry and Arya wandered into the city. The place was packed with people, merchants and customers, children and elders, animals and people walking and running without minding where they were going. Many bumped into Gendry by accident, but the boy was stronger than most of them and didn’t falter at the collision. Arya, however, kept being pushed around and going momentarily missing from Gendry’s sight in a sea of people. He resorted to grabbing a fistful of her tunic’s sleeve to keep her close, ignoring her complete outrage at the action.

Later that day, nighttime was approaching fast, and a storm right along with it. Gendry managed to buy them some fruit with the money they’d taken from Sandor, and Arya found a likely-abandoned stable that could supply them with shelter for the night.

“There are still people living in there,” Gendry said, pointing at the house right next to the stable.

“No there aren’t, stupid. That house looks old and dusty, even from here”

“Maybe they’re just out of town,” He reasoned, “besides, look at all these animals. They all look well fed, and I think I heard a cat inside”

The loud sound of thunder echoed in the distance, startling them both as the smell of rain became stronger. “If you want to spend another night in the rain, go ahead. I won’t,” Arya pointed out sharply, walking into the small barn and lying on a pile of hay she’d gathered while Gendry was away.

The rain started to fall heavy in the city and Braavos turned silent. Arya didn’t bother on repressing her laughter when Gendry ran into the barn, almost completely soaked.

“Stubborn,” she said, “stupid,” and fell into another fit of giggles as Gendry, as a result of his wet long black hair blocking his view, tripped over a fat pig that got in his way. The animal ran off crying out, concealing Arya’s laughter for a moment.

“Shut up,” Gendry said, unable to hide his own little chuckle. He reached into the small sack for an apple, and threw it in the direction of Arya.

The girl managed to catch it, but not without having it bounce on her forehead and land directly on her open hands, making Gendry snort in laughter.

She wanted to be angry and throw the fruit back at him, but the sound of his dumb laugh didn’t let her. She just took a bite from the surprisingly worm-less apple and thanked the gods it was dark enough to hide her stupid smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll definitely make a part two for this one, i loved every second of it. i just want my babies to be happy.


	5. prompt: laughter - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You kids can stay if you want, we could use some help around. You, boy, you look strong enough to help me carry the heavy baskets. Help me sell the fish at the market. We only have one room to spare, for you…what’s your name, child?”
> 
> “Lyanna,” Arya lied, biting her lip.

Turned out there were indeed people still living in the house next to the barn they’d taken shelter in for the past two days. The fisherman and his wife returned home on the morrow to find Gendry and Arya sleeping on two little hay beds they made with some old fabric they bought in the market a day prior. There was fruit scattered all over the place, a horse was joyfully chewing on Gendry’s discarded dirty tunic and the family’s cat was sleeping lazily at Arya’s side.

Serf and Betha were old. The fisherman’s hair and beard had turned white with the passing years, and the woman’s hair was starting to show traces of grey hair in some areas. Serf poked Gendry on the ribs with his boots while Betha shook Arya’s shoulder softly. The cat woke up and ran away as the pair opened their eyes.

They jumped to their feet, swiftly moving away from the older couple. “’tis okay, child,” Betha told Arya, “We won’t hurt you”

The old woman offered her hand to the girl as a sign of kindness. Arya hesitated, turning to look at Gendry. The boy shook his head lightly, eying the man who was still blocking his only way of escape. The couple didn’t look threatening at all, but the man was carrying a pocketed small knife around his waist, Gendry could tell from afar. But Betha smiled gently, and Arya was momentarily reminded of Old Nan. The memory guided her actions more than her conscience did as she reached out to take the old woman’s hand.

The woman shifted closer and Arya flinched back but her hand was trapped. However, the woman didn’t kick her out or stabbed her in the gut. She instead pulled Arya into a tender hug, something the girl didn’t know how to respond to. She stayed still in the embrace, hands frozen against her sides, unsure of what to do next. Gendry stood away from the man in distrust, sliding closer to Arya in case something went wrong.

“Look at how skinny you are child. Have you been starving yourself to death these last couple o’ days?” Betha asked, stepping away from Arya without letting go of her small hand. “You must be hungry. Come inside, I was ‘bout to start cooking some crab stew. And you too boy,” She turned to Gendry, “You’ll need another shirt, I think Serf’s horse just ate yours, poor old horse”

Gendry hesitated, but when he saw Arya following the old woman into the house he too moved and chased after the girl. Serf took what little was left of Gendry’s tunic out of the blind horse’s mouth.

“Oh yes, I think you’ll very much enjoy this bowl of hot crab, ‘tis my specialty,” Betha announced joyfully as she served the pair their meal, moving to take a seat right across them, “My boys used to love it. Whenever I made this for dinner they’d smell the crab soup all the way from the sea and come back running with Serf trying to catch up behind them”

“You have kids,” Said Arya, sounding more like an affirmation than a question, while tearing a chunk of bread in half and soaking it in the soup. Gendry eyed her curiously. He was still wary of their intentions, Arya knew. The boy would trust no one but a few, herself included. But they were feeding them and had provided Gendry with one of Serf’s old tunics that fit him almost perfectly.

The old woman’s smile grew smaller at the mention of her sons, but didn’t disappear entirely, “Well, yes child. I have three boys. My eldest one, Saer, he’s a sailor, you see? He’s part of the Black Grail’s crew, they’re trades. He often brings me gifts from Westeros, he’s so lovely. You’d love to meet him, he’s around your brother’s age,” She gestured Gendry, which made him even sulkier.

 _A part of a sailor crew._ Arya wondered if maybe Saer had been in Saltpans. Perhaps he’d been one of the men who would shoo her away. Or possibly the guy who Gendry almost got into a fight with. Or maybe even one of the few who would whistle after her when she walked by, looking for a captain to take them North. She was distracted from her thoughts when Betha continued sharing her memories, “Now, my second son Tamas works not very far away from here at an inn, he helps the cook, you see. Lovely boy, oh yes he is. But he never has time to come visit, oh no child, the inn keeps him oh so busy”

“Last time he visited my hair was still black as coal,” Serf said, appearing at the kitchen’s door.

“Oh, shut up you old thing, now you’re just being silly. Now, as I was saying child. Tamas is delightful and just a bit older than you. Oh! Hopefully he’ll come to visit while you’re still here; I know you’ll love him”

Gendry threw his spoon aside, “Think I’ll get to meet the lad too?”

“Oh, no need to be jealous, boy. Tamas is a fine boy; he’d treat your sister just right. Besides, I know this beautiful young lady who works as a seamstress nearby, I believe you’ll find her alluring,” Betha winked at him, her wrinkles turning more noticeable as she did so.

 _Jealous?_ Arya thought in bewilderment.

“Betha, please”

“Oh, stop running the fun, grumpy old man. It’s just a jape,” The woman laughed in her raspy old voice.

The fun made Arya confident, and she ventured to ask, “What about your third son? He must be around here, right?”

The room fell silent as Betha’s smiled disappeared. Gendry heard Serf inhale harshly at the door, where he was still standing, arms crossed across his broad chest. Arya’s mouth worked soundlessly as she attempted to apologize. Betha jumped to her feet suddenly, taking the empty bowls away, turning her back to them.

Serf took a step forwards them. Gendry and Arya stood up, the former standing between the man and the girl with his fists clenched. Arya’s hand flew to grip at Needle’s hilt. But the fisherman didn’t lunge forward. Instead, he kept his ground just a few feet away from the pair, and with a sad smile he said, “You kids can stay if you want, and if you help around. You, boy, you look strong enough to help me carry the heavy baskets around. Help me sell the fish at the market. We only have one room to spare, for you…what’s your name, child?”

“Lyanna,” Arya lied, biting her lip.

“Westerosi, I see. Well, you can take my son’s old room, Lyanna. As for you boy, we’ll make sure to get a better bed for you. You can sleep in the barn. The horse seemed to enjoy your presence, and the poor old thing could use some company. Lyanna,” He turned to Arya, “Can help Betha in the kitchen. I trust you are also quite good with needle work, child”

“Oh, yes! What a delightful idea!” Betha squealed from behind, running towards them with a new smile on her face. But now Arya could see it was a fake one, it had always been, she realized. “How would you like that, sweet Lyanna child? We’ll have so much fun. I always wanted a daughter, you see?  I can be your mother now; you even look like me when I was younger, oh!”

 _You’ll never be my mother_. _My mother’s dead, just like my brothers, my father and my home._ But there was no other choice but to accept. If she wanted a roof over their heads and food in their bellies they had to stay with the old couple. Gendry wasn’t keen on the idea either, that she could tell from only the sound of his heavy breathing. But the boy ended up nodding grudgingly, to which the woman gave another phony squeal and moved to hug them both.

“Welcome to the family,” She said. Arya didn’t know how to feel then.

Days passed, and even Gendry seemed to be enjoying himself as a fisherman and merchant. He was a smith; he admitted so to Serf one day while rowing into deeper waters, fishing net in hand. _“If you want to work as a smith there’s a forge just around the street,”_ Serf told him, _“It would be a shame to lose you though, Gendry. You’ve been of much help to me, and I believe you enjoy doing this as much as I do”_

After some days Gendry had finally introduced himself properly to the old man. Serf called him by his name while doing repair work around the stable and Gendry would go running to the man.

“I thought you liked smithing,” Said Arya one day while Gendry was feeding the horse he’d come quite attached to. The girl chew happily on some bread and cheese Betha had given her as a snack. After so many years without eating properly, she cherished every single bite she took.

“I do. I sometimes feel like my fate might depend on it, eventually”

“So why don’t you take the job at the forge?”

He shrugged. “I was forced to become a smith back when I was very little. But this, I want to feel like I have finally been able to choose”

“Easy for you to choose then,” She said mouthful, “You get to row a boat around, go to the market and actually talk to people. I have to stay in here all day long with Betha”

“Well, come with us then”

And so she did on the morrow, as soon as the orange sky swallowed night’s darkness, she was on her feet and jumping out the window of the little house. Gendry and Serf were already on their way, baskets and nets tossed over their shoulders. The girl caught up with the two-party men in no time and was given one of the two baskets Gendry was carrying. Braavos was beautiful, she noticed, when there weren’t so many people and wooden booths filled with food, jewelry, clothing and animals up for sale.

“ _Your_ time to row,” Gendry told her, handing her the oars as they climbed up the boat, “I’ve been rowing for way too long”

Reluctantly, Arya took the oars and sailed off. Serf stayed behind, stating that the tiny boat could not fit all three of them. Reality was, in Arya’s belief, that the old man just wanted to drink a cup of wine in the morning and rest while the kids did the work. She didn’t mind, the less weight to drag around the better. Gendry was heavy enough and her arms were starting to hurt. The boy seemed to notice, “You tired yet?” He asked mockingly.

“No”

“Come on, give me the paddles. I’ll row the rest of the way”

“I said I’m fine, Gendry”

“Don’t be so stubborn”

The girl pushed the boat into deeper waters more firmly, “I am not. Why are you being so nice anyways, you’re never nice”

“I am so,” Gendry felt offended.

“This wouldn’t be happening if you rowed this thing from the very beginning, stupid”

Gendry gave a sigh of frustration before standing. The shift of weight made the boat rock uncontrollably until Gendry settled on his feet. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Let’s switch sides, give me the oars”

Instead of complying Arya took one paddle and poked Gendry in the ribs, “Sit down, stupid. You’ll turn this thing over. You can’t swim and I won’t take you back shore, you’re too heavy”

“Who told you I can’t swim? Of course I ca…“ She poked him again, “Stop that”

“Well, sit your ass down so I can continue rowing then”

“Arya, give me the…” The paddle moved to poke him again, but he was ready. Gendry took the wooden paddle with one hand firmly. He pulled it back but Arya wouldn’t yield.

“Let go of it!”

“You let go” He tugged the oar in his direction but Arya was putting all her effort in keeping it on her side.

They stayed like that for a while, neither moving nor releasing the paddle. The sun was fully out by then, and the heat was starting to get to them. A few other fishermen rowed past them, staring curiously at the scene and snorting out in laughter afterwards. Gendry was starting to get tired by the situation but wouldn’t budge. It was stupid, he knew so, but he wouldn’t let Arya win.

He gave the paddle a forceful and last tug and finally, he had the entire bloody thing in his hands. But the force sent Arya flying forward, making Gendry lose his balance and drop the oar in the ocean. The boat swayed frantically as Arya attempted to regained stability and stay still, but efforts only made the boat rock more violently. With one last try, Arya pushed herself upwards and landed on her seat, but the movement caught Gendry by surprise and destabilized his last sense of equilibrium.

With a loud _SPLASH_ the black haired boy fell face first into the Braavosi Ocean; creating powerful waves that made the boat drift away a few feet. Arya emerged from the fishing boat, “Gendry?” She called out, using the only paddle left to try and row back to the place where Gendry had disappeared.

“If you drown I swear I’ll kill you, stupid”

Suddenly Gendry’s head and shoulders were out, his whole body fighting hard to keep the boy afloat. His wet hair fell over half of his face, covering it almost entirely. Only his lips were visible as he spoke, “This is all your fault”

A hint of a smile appeared on Arya’s lips, followed close by a full smile and unstopping laughter. A real smile, a real laugh, not like Betha’s fake ones, not like the one’s she’d never had back in Westeros after her father’s death. A real one, like the ones she would share with Gendry and only Gendry.

The boy swam back towards the boat but he couldn’t find a way to climb back into it. He circled the fishing boat twice but found no answer. He almost looked like a sad, soaked puppy in there, Arya thought.

“How about you try to fish something while you’re in there? That’s what you get for making me row all the way,” Arya laughed, offering Gendry the fishing net.

Gendry took the net, but before Arya could react he was also taking her hand and pulling her out of the boat and into the ocean with him. Arya dived heavily into Braavosi waters for a second before Gendry pulled her out. She latched onto him like a cat, clawing at his arms and shoulders.

“What the hell Gendry?!” She screamed into his ear, “Are you an idiot?!” A punch was delivered to his chest, “Nothing in the Seven Kingdoms manages to kill us but you get us both drowned just because you’re stupid and wouldn’t let me row the damn boat”

She was angry. She was angrier than she had been in a while, since Saltpans. She could grab onto his stupid head and force him to drown, or even better, she could kick him in the balls and leave him to drown on his own. But out of nowhere, Gendry began to laugh. He encircled her thin waist to keep her out of the water as much as he could, laughing as he did so. The vibrations his laughter caused traveled all the way through his arm and to her waist, tickling her slightly. For reasons she couldn’t quite understand just yet, the sound of his laugh made her stomach feel funny, and all her anger faded away.

She turned to face him. His thick wet fair still covered half of his face so she pushed it back to reveal his blue eyes staring back at her, smile on his lips. Arya grinned despite herself.

“Stupid,” she murmured, splashing some water on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm delayed for the two last prompts ("command" and "i know him") which i'll make sure to finish in the upcoming week. i just needed to write a part two for this prompt, i love writing these two all silly and cute.


End file.
